An Alternate 9\11
Scenario The world (excluding Al-Qaeda, Palestine and Iraq) now rallies around the USA as both the Pentagon and the Twin Towers sadly burn. The Taliband, Hezbollah, NATO, the EU and UN also condemn the attacks a few days later as well, like in our world. Unlike in our world 2 more minor Islamic crazys also take there lesser toll elsewhere. A gun toting minor Islamic thug acts, killing 5 and injuring 6 in a bussy Brooklyn shopping mall shooting until cops shoot him dead. Another low level Islamist bloke also throws a hand-grenade at the United States Capitol Building, misses the entrance of the visitor center and blows up some of the exserior wall, injurering 3 people in the blast. He is then shot dead by cops. A severed pigs head is left on the door-step of the Israeli consulate in New York and LA 2 days later. Ossama Bin Laden follows makes more bloodthirsty videos and Al-Qaeda build a few more bombs, both like they did in our world. The world awaits your orders!.... Rules *'No cursing or foul language', you will be removed from the map game. *'No racist comments', you will also be removed from the map game. *Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *'Please stay active!' Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! *'STAY PLAUSIBLE!' *1 turn each day. 1 day= 6 month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *'The mods controle non-player states and colonies.' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *'PLEASE! PUT A BULIT POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 kt (5 mt). #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better., since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap moral for the loosing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod decided the outcome from there wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is bias. Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take the Russia, USA, Germany, China the UK or the France. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date Map Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals North Africa #Egypt #Algeria #Mauritania #Somalia ##Puntland (rebelling) ##Somalian (rebelling) #Eritrea #Morocco ## POLESTARIO Front (rebelling) #Tunisia #Sudan #Morocco #Libya Sub-Saharan Africa #Namibia #Djibouti #Seychelles #Angola #São Tomé and Príncipe #Comoros #Cabo Verde #Mozambique #Guinea #Guinea-Bissau #Equatorial Guinea #Swaziland #Mauritius #Lesotho #Botswana #Zimbabwe #Gambia #Zambia #Malawi #Kenya #Uganda #Rwanda #Burundi #Uganda #Tanzania #Sierra Leone #Nigeria #Senegal #Gabon #Congo, Republic of the #Central African Republic #Chad #Benin #Madagascar #Togo #Cameroon #Burkina Faso #Ivory Coast #Niger #Mali #Togo #Ghana #South Africa #Botswana #Congo, Democratic Republic of the #Liberia #Ethiopia The Americas #Antigua and Barbuda #Argentina #Bahamas #Barbados #Belize Bolivia #Brazil #Canada #Chile #Costa Rica #Cuba #Dominica #Dominican Republic #Ecuador #El Salvador #Grenada #Guatemala #Guyana #Haiti #Honduras #Jamaica #Mexico #Nicaragua #Paraguay #Peru #Saint Kitts and Nevis #Saint Lucia #Saint Vincent and the Grenadines #Suriname Panama #Colombia ##FARC Rebels (rebelling) #Trinidad and Tobago #United States #Uruguay #Venezuela Asia #Afghanistan #Bahrain #Bangladesh #Bhutan #Brunei #Cambodia #China #India #Iran #Iraq #Israel #Japan #Jordan #North Korea #South Korea #Kuwait #Laos #Lebanon #Malaysia #Maldives #Mongolia #Myanmar #Nepal #Oman #Pakistan #Philippines #Qatar #Saudi Arabia #Singapore #Sri Lanka #Syria #Taiwan (Republic of China) #Thailand #United Arab Emirates #Indonesia #Turkey #Vietnam #Yemen Ex-USSR #Armenia #Tajikistan #Kyrgyzstan #Kazakhstan #Azerbaijan #Russia #Uzbekistan #Georgia #Estonia #Latvia #Moldova #Ukraine #Lithuania #Turkmenistan #Islamic International Brigade (the rebels in most of Chechnya and parts of Dagestan) Europe #Albania #Andorra #Austria #Belarus #Belgium #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Bulgaria #Croatia #Czech Republic #Denmark #Finland #France #Germany #Greece #Hungary #Iceland #Ireland #Italy #Liechtenstein # #Luxembourg #Macedonia #Malta #Monaco #Serbia-Montenegro #Netherlands #Norway #Poland #Portugal #Romania #San Marino #Slovakia #Slovenia #Spain #Sweden # Switzerland #United Kingdom Cyprus # Vatican City Oceania #Australia #Fiji #Kiribati #Marshall Islands #Federated States of Micronesia #Nauru #New Zealand #Palau #Papua New Guinea #Samoa #Solomon Islands #Tonga #Tuvalu #Vanuatu Game play 2001.5 Category:An Alternate 9\11 Category:21st Century games